heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow, the D.A. * Michael (the Red Bee's bee) * Detective Riley Adversaries: * Dr. Marah * Lizak Other Characters: * Mr. Vanger * Mr. Dupen Locations: * Items: * Red Bee's "super camera machine" concealed in a fake piece of luggage Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Doug Strange Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rod Strange * Wing Low * Ferenc Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Betty Bates Supporting Characters: * Fred Conlin Adversaries: * Roland Lawson * Harvey Birth Other Characters: * Toby Gillis Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Herr Von Setz * Captain Schvin Other Characters: * Colonel Leonard Locations: * Tradheim, Northland Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jack Doe * Jill Doe Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Squee Other Characters: * Locations: * Unnamed Town Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pete Birch Adversaries: * William Onslow * Onslow gang ** Pike ** Blacky * Scoop Other Characters: * Locations: * Unnamed City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Old Witch Supporting Characters: * Marlo * Marlo's son Adversaries: * The Queen * The Princess Other Characters: * Locations: * Unnamed Kingdom Items: * A Black-Starred Skull Vehicles: * None | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Solis Adversaries: * Rock Men Other Characters: * Pretty People ** Queen Beatica Locations: * Beneath the earth Items: * Ray Guns Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Oriental spies Other Characters: * the captain Locations: * , Hawaii Items: * None Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Tommy Tinkle * Mary Lou Supporting Characters: * Professor Grump Adversaries: * Snipp * Pokem Other Characters: * Locations: * Unnamed Town Items: * Antigravitol Formula Vehicles: * None | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dictator of Kampfland Other Characters: * Locations: * * Kampfland Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * Includes the text story, "The Madman's Castle or the Living Ghost", by Toni Blum. * The U.S. President in the Neon segment is not actually named in this story, and he only appears in two panels, in one of which he is walking. In the Uncle Sam story in , the President is also unnamed, and walking. At the time these comics were published, it was not widely known that President Roosevelt had polio. * In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, [[Hit Comics Vol 1 4#Synopsis for Neon the Unknown: .22The Transatlantic Bridge.22|'Kampfland']], Latavia, Nordicha, North Germany, Romania, Tokoya, Tuvania, and others. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #4 entire issue * Hit Comics #4 index entry }}